Legend of Zelda: A New Generation
by melanie361
Summary: We all know of the young hero of time who saved hyrule and possibly the world; however as his reign as the hero of hyrule ends and the dawn of a new hero begins. Will his child be able to become the hero hyrule craves or fall short and be the disappointed they always viewed her as. (Original character included!)


Ever heard of the chosen one? Bearer of the master sword? Hero of time? Link. Yea, most have. It's been said that his child will be a great warrior, and the next great hero. I'm that hero. I'm that child. The thing is though; it's a lot harder to live up to those expectations when you're a girl. Hi... I'm Lenna. I'm a sword master, excellent archer, and Hyrule's biggest disappointment. I gotta admit life's not easy when everyone wants you to be a boy. However; that doesn't change my destiny. It burns in my blood, and even though I am a girl, I can do anything a boy can do; only I can do it better. I do it best. I'm always trying to prove myself. I'm always under scrutiny, but that not the worst part. The worst part is being told I'm a delicate little girl. Being told I'm fragile, weak, inferior. Being told I can't. I can. I know i can, and I will.

"Before all possibility came true, I took all possibility from you," i sung, a deviant smile dancing across my lips. "Must've stabbed her fifty fucking times I can't believe it!" I leapt and slashed at my opponent, keeping up the tune. "Ripped her heart out right before her eyes!" I rolled behind my foe and slashed their back, then jumped back to my original spot. "Eyes over easy- eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" suddenly I dashed forward, jumped high in the air and brought my sword down harshly on my enemy, splitting it in half. I stepped away, my breathing a little harder, but I was nowhere near my limit. "Way to show that practice dummy who's boss." my dad, link, said with a chuckle and a chastising tone, "the song was a bit morbid though, got some hidden aggression there?" "Dad, I hardly think I've ever even slightly attempted to hide my aggression." I replied with a sarcastic smile, sheathing my sword into the hilt strapped to my back. This brought a smile to his face. I regarded him closely and it was obvious where most of my genetics came from. We're the same. From our messy, blonde hair, our instable, yet impossibly blue eyes, our pixie noses, long torsos, and strong builds, to our short nails, dimples, and animated smiles. The only difference being his hair was short, while mine fell about rib, length when my hat was off. "Ok smart ass, but don't train yourself too hard." he said, his expression softening. Oh no, that meant lecture time. I should've seen this coming. "Ok dad, what is the real reason your here." I sighed. "Can't an old man spend some time with his favorite kiddo without being suspected of ulterior motives?" he replied jokingly. "Well for one I'm your only "kiddo" and for two no, not when there always is." I said sternly. He sighed and started fiddling with the tip of my hat. "Why do you always keep your hair up in this thing? You have such pretty long hair." he said pulling off my hat. "And why do you wear boy's clothing, it's not something a lady wears." he went on. "So my hair doesn't get in the way, the clothing is more conventional for fighting, and I'm not a lady... I'm a warrior." I replied with annoyance. He sighed. "You shouldn't be fighting, you should be sewing, maybe exploring, finding a suitor, not that I want you to find one mind you! The point is you should be doing the things women do, you shouldn't be taking on the role of a young ma-" he started. "I'm simply taking on the role I was born to play." I said, cutting him off. "I was born for battle. I've been pushing myself and training since the day I could walk. Sword play is as natural as breathing. I can draw, nock an arrow, and shoot a target as quickly as I can draw a breath. I have no time to act like your average fragile girl." I snapped. He looked at me sadly; I could see hurt and concern in his eyes. Instantly, I regret being so callous with him. He's my dad. I know he didn't mean to insult me; he just wanted me safe and happy. I went over and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry dad... I'll try to be a little more feminine, but I still want to be true to myself. True to the Tom boy I've always been." I said with a tiny laugh. He laughed for my benefit, and then looked at me sternly. "It's not that I want you to change. I just don't want you feeling forced to do anything. I've protected Hyrule in the past. I'll continue to protect it with my last breath. I don't want you to take on my responsibilities. I want you to live the best life you can. You're my little girl, and you're growing up fast. I'm proud of who you are, but ugh...I don't know... I wish your mom was here to talk you about this stuff." he sighed sadly. "Dad, it's ok, I understand. You want me happy. I'm happy fighting. We don't need her." I said confidently. "Oh by the way, I've got to go. I promised I'd hang out with Calon today- See ya' dad!." "Malon's kid at the ranch? Well ok, but let's talk about this later. Tell Malon and Talon I said hi!" he called at me as I made my retreat. "Will do!" I called over my shoulder, and with that I sprinted through Kokiri Village and towards Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hey Lenna!" exclaimed Calon, an easy smile brightening up his tanned face. "Hey there Cal." I replied, feeling my heart flutter a bit. Cal was my best friend, but now a day I found his presence more intoxicating than usual. Come on, who wouldn't be attracted to a big brown eyed, sandy blonde haired, lean, well-muscled, lightly tanned, cowboy, with an accent he despised and couldn't hide when he got mad, and a voice that's as comforting as a hug from your parent after a bad dream. He's perfect in my eyes. Per usual he was decked out in a sandy brown tunic, with a white undershirt, white leggings, a dark brown belt, and a pair of dark brown boots. He wore a tiny silver ring in his left ear, which shined gently in the sun. Haha yummy. Ok removing those thoughts! "So Lenna, you ready to ride?" He inquired, a deviant smile came across his features, and his eyes lit up in the worst way. I loved it. "Fuck yes I am, what's with the look?" I grinned. "haha no look," he said evasively," but I've got something to show you!" he continued. "Just follow me." He led me to the building on the left. The stables. Once inside, he led me to the back. There he showed me a gorgeous, luminous white quarter horse. "Is she a filly or a mare?" I asked, looking at her in awe. "A Mare and she's all yours." He replied with a smile. "What?" I exclaimed in confusion, "but- why?". "Don't you know what today is?" he asked in shock. "Umm Wednesday?" I replied sheepishly. "Yea, Wednesday, November 30th." He laughed. "Happy seventeenth birthday! You're officially an adult!" I looked at him dumfounded. "I need a place." I said to myself. "Why is your dad kicking you out?" he asked in concern. "No…. but I'm an adult, I refuse to be a bum." I replied. "Lenna, you're silly… Hey so what are you gonna' name her?" he asked. "Her who?" I mumbled. "The horse. "he said, the smile returned to his face. "Umm Charity." I said, the horse looked at me defiantly. Calon laughed, "she's got a spirit like yours, defiant as ever." "Shut up!" I laughed, "She doesn't seem to like me." "Well whatever, she's also yours to break." He said laughing, that evil glint returning. "Haha ohhhhh, that's why she's free, sure, I'll do it right now." I said, I prepared Charity for riding and dragged her to the corral, with Calon following excitedly.

"Ready for a show?!" I yelled, smiling broadly, I jumped up on Charity and held fast. She immediately starting kicking, bucking and doing everything but rolling around, trying to get me off; but I refused to admit defeat that easily. "Whoa! Maybe I should've broken her!" Cal yelled. "Hell no! This is my rodeo!" I laughed, suddenly Charity just stopped, and went completely docile. "That's not normal." I said confusedly, riding around the coral, letting my guard down. I guess this was my evil horses plan, because once I became trusting, she reared back and I plain fell off her. Cal, of course, burst out laughing. "You just got outsmarted by a fucking HORSE." He yelled, between laughing and gasping for air. "Hahaha, yea laugh it up, love." I replied darkly, "I doubt you could do any better with her." Apparently this statement caught his attention, unable to turn down a challenge; he stopped laughing and looked at me, a cocky smile beginning to form on his lips. "Of course I could." He said, putting emphasis on the words of course, an implied "duh" in his tone. "Well quit talking shit, and do something!" I said, playfully. His eyes flashed with a look of pure determination and he, easily swung himself over the waist- high white fence, into the corral. "If you insist." He remarked, sweeping past me, and walking up to Charity. As he stood before her, the horse seemed to regard him with a look of cold curiosity, and a sense of superiority. He ran his hand down the length of her neck, and walked to the side of her, catching the reigns in his grasp as he went. "Aren't you a pretty girl." He cooed, "Now be sweet for me, ok girl?" as he spoke the word girl, he placed his foot in one of the stirrups and swung himself into the saddle. Charity allowed him to lead her about half way around the corral. Cockily, Calon looked over at me and laughed "See! I tol-"suddenly Charity reared back, and Calon's flows of words were cut off as he dropped to the ground. I started run over and saw a string of swear words begin to form on his lips, when suddenly a White Wolfos appeared seemingly from nowhere and began slashing at Charity. Its white fur was blinding in the sun, and its beady black eyes gleamed with soul-less ferocity. Its claws were already crusted with dried blood, and with clumsy brutality it scraped its claws across Charity's front leg that she raised, as if to ward the creature off, and caused 4 jagged cuts to appear, already welling with bright red blood. I ran the rest of the way to where they were located on the far north side of the corral, unsheathing my sword as I ran. As soon as I was but a few feet from them I jumped up in the air and landed a light blow to the White Wolfos's right shoulder. It quickly turned to me, blood, seeping from its newly acquired wound, and went to swat at me, as I landed lightly on my feet beside it. Seeing its intent, I rolled past it, sprung up behind it and swung the blunt edge of my weapon causing it to fall forward onto its belly, slightly dazed. Not allowing the creature time to react, I quickly sprung up into the air and impaled my sword between its shoulder blades, efficiently killing it.


End file.
